Le vrai sens de Noël
by KingSoren
Summary: Kuro x Fye Comme c'est original en cette période, une fic de Noël! Mais bon bref, quand Fye découvre ce qu'est vraiment le sens de Noël.


Fye se tenait dans la cuisine, en train de finir de préparer le diner, quand il entendit la porte de l'entrée claquer. Il passa la tête par l'ouverture de la porte de la cuisine, et un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

-"C'est à cette heure ci que tu rentre?" sermonna faussement Fye en se jetant dans les bras du nouvel arrivant. "En plus t'es trempé!" fit-il remarqué en désignant les vêtements dégoulinants de pluie.

-"Excuse-moi." marmonna Kurogane en embrassant son amant. "Mais j'avais… quelque chose à terminer."

-"Quelque chose?" reprit le blond en haussant un sourcil.

Le brun lui lança un regard mystérieux tout en prenant la direction des escaliers. Fye haussa les épaules, se disant qu'il pourrait de toute façon s'acharnait sur lui pendant le diner pour savoir ce qu'il avait fait de son après midi.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, un retentissant "Le diner est servi !" retentit dans la petite demeure, et le petit groupe se retrouva autour de la table. La conversation s'engagea très vite autour des souvenirs des différentes fêtes de Noël de Shaolan. En effet, il se trouvait que dans le monde où ils avaient cette fois atterris, cette soirée était celle de Noël.

Malheureusement pour nos amis, ils n'étaient arrivés que la veille au matin, c'est-à-dire juste le temps de trouver un refuge provisoire, mais ils n'avaient pas eût le temps de se procurer de l'argent de ce pays. Mais cela n'empêchait nullement l'esprit des jeunes (et moins jeunes) compagnons de ce prêter à la fête.

La conversation battait donc son plein, sous le regard cependant un tant soit mélancolique du mage. Ce dernier n'échappant bien sur pas au regard aiguisé de Kurogane, qui se demandait ce qui pouvait bien le rendre ainsi. Au bout d'un moment, le blond se releva, faisant mine de ramasser la vaisselle, pour ensuite en profiter pour perdre la direction des chambres. Kurogane le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, mais attendit la fin du repas avant d'aller le rejoindre. Il savait que de temps en temps, lui aussi avait besoin d'être seul. Tout le monde en a besoin à un moment ou un autre.

A la fin du diner, il se rendit alors dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec le magicien. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, Fye était allongé sur le lit, et il se demanda un instant s'il s'était endormi. Il se rapprocha de lui pour remarquer qu'il ne faisait que fixer le plafond d'un air absent. Quand le ninja entra dans son champ de vison, des yeux azur s'accrochèrent aux siens.

-"Tu ne veux pas descendre avec nous?" demanda Kurogane en caressant son visage. Un sourire triste se dessina sur le visage du blond.

-"Désolé, Kuro chan. Mais… je ne pense pas que je puisse profiter de la fête. Je… ça n'a jamais été une journée réellement joyeuse pour moi." Il hocha la tête en se redressant. "Mais tu ferais mieux d'y aller et d'en profiter, toi." s'exclama t'il alors que son habituel sourire faisait de nouveau apparition sur son visage.

Kurogane soupira, mais resta assis, lançant un regard agacé à son compagnon.

-"Vraiment…" murmura-t-il. "Tu resteras toujours le même." Fye eût un sourire triomphant. Kurogane se rapprocha doucement de lui. "Toujours aussi stupide." acheva t'il avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Il glissa cependant au milieu de leur étreinte, juste quelques mots. "J'ai quelque chose pout toi…" Fye recula brusquement, surpris, et le ninja sourit à sa réaction.

-"Quoi…?" réussit-il finalement à demander, ne semblant pas avoir comprit la langue de son amant. Kurogane se leva, et ouvrit un des placards coulissant de leur chambre, pour en sortir un paquet qu'il déposa dans les mains délicates du blond. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, ses yeux passant du paquet à Kurogane, avant de revenir sur le paquet.

-"Qu'est-ce que…"

-"Ouvre, et tu verras bien." rétorqua le brun, ne lui laissant pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

Fye hocha la tête d'un air entendu, mais s'exécuta avec une pointe d'hésitation. Le papier du cadeau recouvrait une petite boite noire; Fye l'ouvrit, et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant l'objet qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il le sortit de son écrin et le porta à hauteur des yeux. Il s'agissait d'un pendentif, visiblement en argent, représentant un petit ange tenant dans ses mains une pierre ronde d'un bleu éclatant.

Fye resta ainsi quelques instants, sans voix, fixant avec stupeur le collier qui se balançait doucement entre ses doigts, avant de reposer son regard sur Kurogane qui s'était de nouveau assis à ses cotés sur le lit.

-"C'est…tu…" Le brun sourit. Après tout, c'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait l'occasion de voir son amant à cours de mots. "Comment?" parvint-il finalement à demander. Kurogane haussa les épaules.

-"J'ai trouvé un boulot bien payé dans la matinée." se contenta t'il de répondre.

-"Alors, cet après midi… tu…" Le ninja hocha positivement la tête, puis attrapa le collier pour l'accrocher au cou de son amant. Mais celui recula légèrement.

-"Je ne peux pas accepter, Kurogane." dit-il en baissant la tête. "Je… n'ai rien à t'offrir en retour." Son amant lui releva la tête.

-"Ca m'est égal, je ne comptais pas recevoir quelque chose." dit il doucement.

-"Alors, pourquoi?" insista Fye.

Kurogane le regarda longuement avant de répondre. Offrir un cadeau n'était pas synonyme d'en recevoir un en échange… en tout cas, dans son monde. Il se demanda un instant les raisons pour lesquelles le mage n'avait pas de bons souvenirs de cette fête, mais il laissa bien vite tombé pour penser à autre chose.

-"Ceci est un cadeau, tant que tu le porte, cela me suffit. Tu n'as rien à donner en échange. C'est le sens du mot offrir" Fye baissa à nouveau la tête, songeur, et Kurogane en profita pour lui accrocher le pendentif autour du cou. Le blond le pris entre ses doigts pour l'observer encore une fois. Puis, il releva la tête pour regarder Kurogane.

-"Je… merci." dit-il finalement avec un sourire sincère. Kurogane sourit en réponse, et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Et il pensa alors que, quelque soit les sacrifices à faire, il ferait tout pour pouvoir le faire continuer à sourire ainsi. Un sourire sincère, pas forcé, et venant du cœur.


End file.
